Hurting
by LuteLyre
Summary: The third Better with three! Sometimes, you hurt where no one can see, and you're healed when no one can look. Neji/TenTen/Lee


A/N: Better with Three; the third.

Warning! Rated M for sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Damn.

Threesome: Neji/TenTen/Lee

Sometimes, you hurt where no one can see, and you're healed when no one can look.

Hurting

Her boys get hurt often.

It used to be just flesh wounds, and she'd insist to wrap the gashed palm in gauze or the bruise in ice, no matter how many silent but enduring, 'I do not need this pointless coddling.' looks from Neji or how many declarations of the joy that coud've been had from suffering from Lee. She was going to do it, so they'd just have to deal with it.

Now though, they have the qualified medics for that sort of thing. Of which TenTen doesn't affiliate herself with. She knows her purpose is to destroy, not rebuild. It's fitting of a weapons mistress.

But still her boys have hurts, and she still helps. The hurts are just a different kind now.

Unseen ones.

If TenTen could victoriously gather them up in her heart and encase them all inside it with steel walls and millions of Kunai facing out, ready to slaughter any ill that might befall them, she would.

Or maybe not. She wouldn't want to subject Neji to anything even remotely resembling a cage.

But she can't do it anyway so it doesn't make any sense to try. All she can do is tend to their new, deeper, sometimes more painful hurts the only way she knows how, the way they showed her.

When Lee comes to training with not enough of his usual bluster, or perhaps too much, and his eyes are even larger then usual and he wipes the sweat out of them too frequently, TenTen knows he's hurting. That he sees himself as a lowly lesser ninja again, that he'll never achieve his dreams, that he is useless and even ugly.

When Neji comes to training and his flying kicks are so hard they unbalance him, and his byakugan doesn't switch off and fingers clench spasmodically, TenTen knows he's hurting. That he is fluttering against the bars of his cage too fast, that he's suffocating under his family's iron gentle fist, that he is a pawn and a toy and nothing to anyone, and it's too much for him.

TenTen can't bear to watch them hurt. So after practice she engages them in a spar on the practice field just the three of them, hot and flying and intense, and when its over and all three are lying back on the grass to catch their breath, she leans over them and catches their eyes with hers.

They wait. She will always make the first move, because neither of them will ever admit his pain.  
>She picks up Neji's hand, pale and smooth with delicate long fingers, and then Lee's, rough but slim, and with knobble knuckles that are always bruised. She picks them up and places one each on her breasts, high and sensitive under her thin practice clothes, and arches a little into it with a breathy sigh while their hands automatically squeeze and then their lips part.<p>

And then she kisses them together with only a whispered little comment she used to make when they were gennin, and now she says every time like a mantra, a gentle offer, even though neither will ever answer.

"Where does it hurt?"

After that she doesn't need to do anything.

They're over her and kissing her, finding the ties to her clothes and pulling them off as she moans and feels for the band on Neji's hair and the zipper to Lee's flak vest.

They don't need to say things, don't need to whisper endearments, don't need to acknowledge she does this for them. They only need her.

And if Neji's face becomes peaceful when she kisses him and kisses him and moans his name like its her everything, while he buries his face into her chest and heavily thrusts into her, all clouds of silky hair and planes of crystal skin, it doesn't matter.

And if Lee's gaze becomes triumphant as she takes every inch of him sweetly, lovingly, into her mouth, all rosebud mouth and rosebud tongue, like he's the best she's ever had, it doesn't matter.

All that matters is this, this heaving and sweating of bodies, and tangle of limbs everywhere and the slide of skin and feel of lips slaking themselves on her as though she was the sweetest juice they ever tasted, and the tenderest healing they ever felt.

TenTen tends to her boys and makes the hurt go away, even if it's only for a little while, because they _are_ her everything and they can make her scream.

She knows that the wide-open, clear look in Neji's eyes as he comes inside her with a low moaning cry, limbs shuddering and her own mouth mewling at the white-hot bursts while Lee kisses her neck sets him free.

She knows the fact that Lee can make her peak ten times to his once when he puts that dark bowl cut between her thighs and lifts her hips to taste while she lies in Neji's arms and he teases at her chest soothes the ache in his heart and sends his confidence back to dizzying heights.

And that's enough.

Afterward even indomitable Lee is quiet in the night and all are sated and warm. She admires the grace of both their lithe and splendidly muscled bodies lying in the grass with her stretched on top of them, between them, and they sigh deep cleansing sighs as they trail fingers through her half undone hair or draw circles on the skin over her breast, just to watch it tighten again by their hand.

Perhaps one day, she thinks, Neji and Lee might find healing in each others touch rather than just hers. Perhaps one day the three of them will acknowledge that this happens outside of the tender little moments before and after coupling. Perhaps.

Or perhaps not.

For now, all that matters to each of them is that TenTen knows when they are injured and aching, and she, with her quiet sense and unfailing understanding, binds their wounds and balms the pain, and they lie sweetly together in the thick training-grounds grass, while she takes the twisted, inside-out and mounting panic of inadequacy and prison bars and straightens it out, eases the terror.

They murmur soft things to each other in the twilight like the funniness of Neji being ticklish around his stomach, or the strange feeling of shruikan on the bare skin inside ones thigh, or the silliness of the way TenTen squirms and pants when either of them brush the bone of her hip with delicate fingers.

She finishes tying the gauze on their wounds, and they think perhaps they will be okay for another day.

"All better."

TenTen hates to see her boys hurting.

_fin_

A/N: Well it's not really the smut I promised (Next time I swear!) But really, I rather like it. This idea is one I'm fond of. On the whole, it would probably suck to be Neji or Lee, when you think on it, so TenTen helping them is an interesting notion. I'm miffed I didn't really get to go into spasms of youthful lovemaking springtimeyness for Lee, but the kind of seriousness of this ficlet didn't allow it. As a consequence, Lee seems a bit out of character in my opinion. A tad. But maybe I just over love his exuberance. Ah well, the epic paragraphs proclaiming the flames of trials and suffering, throes of ultimate youthful passion, and bushiness of eyebrows will have to wait for another time. XD


End file.
